poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Human Adventure
Thomas' Human Adventure 'is a special film. Summary When Timothy (Non-Ghost Engine version) steals the Matrix of Leadership, Thomas must travel to the Equestria Girls Universe in order to get it back. And while doing so, he befriends some of inhabitants there who look very similar to his friends. Plot OpThomas Prime/The Matrix of Leadership Stolen! The film opens on Cybertron. Thomas and his friends, including the ponies and the Mixels, head to the Cybertron Hall of Records, where Thomas, now a Prime, is having his first Prime sumit. When they arrive, Thomas bumps into a female E2 Tank Engine who addresses him as "Sir OpThomas Prime". Optimus greets him and his friends and sees how tired they look from their journey. He sends them to bed. Later, Twilight puts the stuff she packed into draws while Thomas puts the Matrix of Leadership in his chest and sighs. Then, Twilight asks him what's wrong. He explains that Optimus was given the Matrix back during the war of Cybertron and wonders if Optimus wants him to lead a team of Autobots of his own. Then, Twilight exclaims that that would be fantastic. Thomas then tells Twilight that because he has the Matrix and his new wings and form doesn't mean that he'll be a good leader. Twilight then explains to him that it will be and then curls up in bed. Then, as Thomas gets into bed, his wings keep popping up and he has to fold them back in and tells Twilight that he is just trying to get comfortable. But when he finally manages to get them back in the right place, they pop back up again and he groans. And was very unlucky, and falls asleep. Later on, A Mysterious E2 Tank Engine enters the Hall of Records, past the patrol of the police bots and into the room where Thomas and Twilight are sleeping. The mysterious tank engine steals the Matrix of Leadership while Thomas isn't looking, replaces it with a fake and attempts to sneak off with it, only to trip over Twilight's tail, stirring Thomas and Twilight from their sleep. As he wakes up, Thomas notices the Matrix in the tank engine's cab and cries '" THEIF!", giving chase.﻿ He goes after him, jumping over him and blocking the tank engine's path. But the tank engine transforms into a robot and jumps over him, revealing himself to be silver with the number 0 on his side. After an intense chase through the Hall of Records, Thomas tackles the tank engine and they tumble into a room where the tank engine drops the Matrix and it falls through a mirror. Then, the tank engine puffs up to the mirror and goes through it. Thomas was Shocked to see this. Timothy's Story/The Mirror to Another World The next morning, Optimus reveals that the tank engine that Thomas chased last night was Timothy (Non-Ghost Engine version) the Former student of his. Timothy began his work on Sodor not long before Thomas did. But, when he did not get what he wanted as quickly as he had liked, he turned cruel and dishonest. Optimus tried to help Timothy but the tank engine eventually decided to abandon his studies on Transformer characteristics and persue his own path. Then Percy explains that the Matrix and Timothy both went through a magic mirror. Optimus tells them that the mirror isn't just an ordinary mirror, but a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens every 30 Cybertronian moons. It sparkles when Pinkie touches it. Optimus says that ever since the Transformer War, it was moved to the Cybertron Hall of Records for safe keeping. Bumblebee tells Thomas that he must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve the Matrix. Without it, Primus, Cybertron's core, cannot bring birth to new Transformers or keep Cybertron alive. Optimus asks Thomas if he understands the importance of his task and Thomas says that he does. Hot Shot then jumps in front of Thomas, saying that if one Trainbot goes, the others always follow. But Optimus disagrees, because sending all of them at once would disturb the balance of this other world and make it impossible for Thomas to beat Timothy. Ratchet tells them that this is something that Thomas must do alone. Bumblebee then says time is up the essence, On the 3rd day When the moon In peak reaches the night sky at 12 AM Aka Midnight, The Gateway will close, and it will be another 30 Cybertronian moons before Thomas can use it to return to Cybertron. Before going into the mirror, Thomas takes a deep breath and heads in. But Percy was worried and quickly followed him, the others warning him not to. But he follows his best friend anyway and they tumble through a swirling rainbow tunnel to the other world. I'm a Human/Looking At School/This Strange World Thomas gains consciousness on the other side and finds himself laying on solid rock. Then Percy, now a human, stands in front of him. And, to Thomas' surprise, he finds himself turned into a human also. As he screams, he covers his mouth and looks at himself. Then, Percy tells Thomas to calm down and he does. And Thomas asks his best friend what the rest of him looks like. Percy explains that the rest of Thomas looks like him, only not as a tank engine. Then Thomas touches a mirror and looks at his new body and finds that he has muscles. Then, as he is about to scream again, Percy quickly covers his mouth. He and Percy look at their surroundings and decide to search for the Matrix in a tall white building School. Percy carefully helps Thomas to his feet and towards the steps, which lead to the doors. Then they meet a guy with his dog, who waves at them sheepishly. Thomas and Percy make their way inside. They enter the school and find other artifacts that Timothy stole from Cybertron. They get a glimpse of Thomas' new body just before the bell rings and hundreds of humans come pouring in. And they push over the humans and manage to get out into the coridoor where they find a human who looks exactly the female E2 tank engine Thomas saw the day before. It was Jenna. She helps Thomas to his feet and he blushes. Then, Jenna leaves and Percy tells him that he doesn't think that this is a castle. They explore and Sings This Strange World, the corridoor, meeting various humans and ones representing Thomas' friends back on Cybertron. Encounter With Timothy/Meeting Edward Thomas later on hears Timothy's voice. Edward Trivia * Scenes *OpThomas Prime/The Matrix of Leadership Stolen! *Timothy's Story/The Mirror to Another World *I'm a Human/Looking At School/This Strange World * * Category:Transformersprimfan